


A Thing That I Share

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge, prompt was hours.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Thing That I Share

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was hours.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The room smelt of sex. It always did. Especially when they knew that they’d have few hours to be as one even though what they were doing was wrong.

“We gotta stop this, Eddie,” Serena softly spoke.

“Stop what?” he asked while effortlessly kissing along her exposed shoulder. “This!” she squirmed to avoid more of his kisses. “It’s wrong.”

“What are you saying Serena?” Ed questioned with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

Briefly pausing from drawing invisible patterns on his chest, Serena proposed a solution. “I’ll break up with Ellie and you break up with Latrice. That way we can be together a lot more.”

“Won’t they be heartbroken?”

Serena sighed. “They will but if we tell them ourselves they won’t have to find out from someone else.”

Nodding his head in agreement, Ed drew her lips to his.


End file.
